


Love, Hunt Me Down

by unlit_day



Series: Daddy Josh adventures!™ [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Consensual Sex, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Josh Dun, daddy to the max power, for my bitch babs, its a detailed suck, josh eats tylers ass like i swallow my emotions, josh gets tyler a fucking cat, josh has one but its not mentioned, tyler does the succ on josh, tyler gets dicked down good, tyler gives josh a world's best dad mug, tyler has a bj secret, tylers safe word is facetious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlit_day/pseuds/unlit_day
Summary: You steal me away with your hands and your mouth and just take me back to a room in your house and stare at me with the lights off.aka josh is hot and tyler is dumb and then they have sex bye





	Love, Hunt Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyitsbabz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/gifts).



> oooooohhhhh boy  
> here it is, my first ever fic on the archive  
> for my bitch babs bc i love her  
> also please give me feedback on how i did because im a needy attention whore and uni is hard thanks
> 
> EDIT: i changed a few things up bc i can

Tyler is laughing as he texts Josh excitedly. His hands are twitching.

Josh: Ugh, what is that stupid picture?

Tyler: Jish, don't be rude, it's me!

Josh: Don't say that. you're much prettier than any stupid ugly painting I've ever seen <3

Tyler: Ha, ha. Funny one, Joshie, now I wanna send you another picture

Josh: Fine whatever

Tyler: Hahaha look how ugly it is!!

Josh: what the heckity hecking hecker of heck is that

Tyler: Dad me  
Tyler: *Das

Josh: Mm, spicy, baby boy  
Josh: Noice

Tyler: It was an autocorrect. Nice try, bucko

Tyler checks the time. Frick, it's like 11 pm... He's meeting Josh in an hour. It's something they do every October 1st, they meet up and give each other cute gifts and sometimes brojobs as a form of affection within almost 9 years of friendship. With benefits.

So Tyler reluctantly stands up and drags his lazy butt out of bed to throw on whatever friggin' outfit he can make first, possibly adding a little makeup because hey, why not? He ends up looking just decent enough to make a quick stop at what will probably be Walmart, presentable enough to raid an aisle of a mug. Actually, raid might be a little far; he means to choose and pay for and walk out with a receipt. 

The brunette gets in his car and stretches as he puts on his seatbelt. He can practically hear Josh: "You really need to wear it. It's dangerous not to, and I never want to lose you. Especially if I'd be losing you to something as petty as not wanting to put on your seatbelt." Which is funny, because Josh decides to text Tyler right then.

Josh: Hurry up and be here soon I'm like dying Tyler  
Josh: Oh and wear your seatbelt

The latter snorts in amusement and rolls his eyes, sending Josh a quick "whatever, dipcrap" just to be sassy. 

-

It's about a 6-minute drive to the local Walmart, the one that Tyler never goes to because everyone who works at the register and customer service, under the roof, even just in general, is a total snob, and Tyler dislikes snooty people. So he makes his visit as speedy as he can. 

He does exactly what he said he would, which means he grabbed a "World's Best Dad" mug with a bunch of hearts and crap on it, took it to a register where the lady working (what was her name? Bonnie? Becka? Bobbie? Babby? Babs! Babs was her name,) wasn't as bad as the usual people that "greeted" him whenever he walked through the automatic doors. 

While walking back out to his car, Tyler had a genius idea. A LEGENDARY idea. So he dug a permanent marker out of the center console and messily scribbled a "dy" on the end of the word "dad" on that $6.00 mug. World's Best Daddy. Fuckin' legendary.

So, it may seem a little crude and maybe a little mean, honestly, but everyone knew that Josh had a Daddy kink. It was a fact at this point. He owned a "Dad" tie-dye shirt, called himself a dad and daddy on a regular basis (even if he was just talking to his Oreos), and he called the fans "kids" when they referred to him with that title.

Tyler snickered to himself as he pulled into Josh's driveway and set the customized mug into the little decorative bag he'd bought out of spite just because it was cute and matched the cup and Tyler is a sucker for cute things which probably explains why he's a sucker for Josh. 

"Josh, you dummy, open up!" He hollered as he repeatedly pressed his doorknob. 

"Coming!" Josh responded. 

The minute the door opened, Tyler was all over him, hugging and snuggling and just being straight-up cuddly to him. Josh grinned, wrapping his arms tight around his best friend. They see each other almost daily but that's not the point because today is special.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Josh herds Tyler into his house, grabbing his hand and leading him into the main room. They sit on the lounge and chatter away aimlessly while they get comfy-cozy, pillars of blankets and mountains of pillows around them in a sort of nest-fort-castle-spaceship-cave-domain sort of thing.

"Oh, Debby texted me the other day. She was totally wasted, and she was all like "Josh, omg I miss you so much, I just want you back and I'm so sorry we ever ended," it was so gross!" Josh gushes to Tyler in a disgusted manner. The doe-eyed boy looks poutily furious. 

"I'll fight her! She was just slammed and wanted to have sex! And no one one-night-stands my best friend unless he says so, which I know you would've said no." Tyler mumbles. Josh immediately feels an intense love for this boy. He always does of course, but this is different. That little brunette with the cervine eyes to die for, the skimpy boy with an itty-bitty waste just the right size for Josh to throw over his shoulder, that adventurous babe Josh would do anything to and for. 

It was kind of funny, honestly; here Josh was hating his position with Tyler yet having the best of luck without Tyler being utterly and completely in love with him. They were the best of friends AND they fooled around on a regular basis. What more could Josh really ask of?

"It's fine, Tyguy. We're cool now because I'm talking to you and not her," Josh states, sticking his tongue between his teeth in a childish grin.

Josh was looking straight into Tyler's eyes and it was a moment, they sure could tell you, because Tyler smiled so damn wide he thought his lips would stretch to mold against his face. 

"Wanna exchange gifts?" Tyler asked. He decided a subject change was probably a good idea in case they did anything reckless before the good part came.

"Heck yes!" Josh cheered. He jumped up and dashed to his kitchen to grab a pretty blue box, and when he returned, Tyler all but squealed in delight. 

"Joshua William Dun! You didn't!" He breathed. 

"Whoops, I did!" Countered Josh.

"Fine. But mine's still better. Probably." 

Josh gave him a challenging smirk. "Sure, bud. Sure."

Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed his little gift bag off the table. He thrust it out with one hand, looking anywhere but at Josh, suddenly regretting his decision. What if Josh hates it and never talks to him again? What if he got Tyler something worth 5,000 grand?

What if he thought Tyler was offering something? When they had sex normally, Josh always bottomed. But Tyler always had a feeling Josh was versatile. But Tyler definitely was not versatile. He is a top. He IS, okay? 

Tyler was too caught up in his own thoughts to realize that Josh was waving his hand in front of his face and holding the box in one hand. Tyler instantly felt his face heat up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I wasn't, uh, paying attention..." He stammered.

Josh just chuckled and set the box in his friend's lap.

"On three. One, two, three." He counted.

They began to seperately open their gifts, Josh's coming much easier than Tyler's because, well, it was just a bag and some confetti-looking tissue paper. When Tyler finally pried the mystery box open, he gasped.

Oh, Lord, oh Lord, save his little soul. Josh had gotten him a fucking kitten. Why didn't he notice the little holes in the box? Oh, man, oh gosh, he was going to cry. Josh had gotten Tyler a kitten, and in return, Josh got a mug that ready "World's Best Daddy" in Comic Sans. What the fuck.

"Josh, oh my goodness. What is wrong with you? You got me a kitten! A kitten and I got you a frickin' mug." Tyler rambled, holding the delicate thing close. The tiny cat was about the size of your average painter turtle, kind of fat, a girl, and Siamese. 

"Rowe, her name is Rowe," came Tyler's frantic statement.

"Oh my God, Tyler. You little..." Josh was staring at the mug with pursed lips and a strange glint in his eye.

"I'm sorry, you must hate me, I just thought it'd be funny because you always call yourself, like, da-" A hand clapped over Tyler's mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't wanna have to deal with a boner." Josh bluntly cut him off.

Tyler felt his face get even redder, if possible. He shifted his position on the couch a little and set the kitten on the floor. Rowe.

Josh and Tyler sat in a thick silence for a couple minutes before they turned to each other and began to speak in unison.

"Sorry-" "I'm sorry-"

The two boy's eyes widened in surprise before Tyler let out a guffaw. Josh easily joined in on the youthful chortling before he pulled Tyler against him.

"I love you, Ty." He purred. His hands were soft and warm and big on Tyler's hips, and his eyes were hooded with adoration. Tyler braved himself up and took a deep breath before he surged forward and caught Josh's lips with his own. Josh made a noise of surprise that meant to sound confused but it came out sounding a bit more like a pleasured groan.

Tyler found himself submitting, surprising both Josh and himself, when the former dragged his tongue across his lips, asking for permission to enter. Tyler's mouth parted and Josh slipped his tongue in, savoring the way he tasted. A soft and floral, almost vanilla sort of flavor that Josh could easily get addicted to, and wow, this is a bit risky.

Josh pulled away, leaving Tyler a panting mess. The doe-eyed boy looks up at him.

"Joshie? Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"I need to know you're okay with this. Do you have a safeword or something?" 

"Uh, how about, like, facetious?"

"Okay." Josh is a little confused at how Tyler came up with a word so quickly. Has he thought about this before?

Josh's hand trails from Tyler's shoulders to his waist to rubbing circles into his prominent hipbones. He moved his mouth from Tyler's down to his neck, sucking and nipping. Josh soaked up every little sound he pulled from Tyler. Speaking of Tyler, the boy was so pretty like this; he had resorted to sitting on Josh's lap with his hands buried in Josh's shirt. 

His eyes were dark and thick with lust, lips parted ever so slightly to reveal endearingly crooked teeth. His hair was scuffed up and fluffy, neck peppered with small dark purple hickeys left by Josh's greedy lips. Josh pulled at Tyler's shirt, sliding it off of him to reveal his barely-there abs and simple tattoos.

Josh all but growled and attacked his collarbone with hostile kisses. 

"What do you want, Tyler?" He asks. Tyler whimpers helplessly.

"I don't-" He is cut off by Josh delivering a sharp pinch to his thigh.

"Yes, you do. Ask nicely." Josh demands.

Tyler gasps. "Josh, please, I want to touch you, I want you to touch me, please, I don't-"

Again, Josh cuts him off. He roughly pushes Tyler off of him before pulling the younger between his legs. 

"You want to touch me? Do it, whore." Josh spits.

Tyler unzips Josh's jeans and gulps, watching Josh pull his dick from his underwear. He isn't all that massive like some people think, but he's really, really thick. In total his dick stands about 8 and a half inches tall. But Tyler couldn't wrap his hand around it. Regardless, Tyler's tongue darts out to wet his lips before he takes Josh in one hand. Josh hisses at the sudden feeling, head falling back briefly before looking down at the boy. 

Tyler carefully tested the waters, stroking his hand at alternating paces. He'd never really done this; Josh was always the one on his knees. He decided he was doing alright, though, because precum built up at the head of Josh's dick, so Tyler braced himself before putting his other hand on Josh's shaft and bending forward to kitten-lick at the head of his cock. Josh's breath hitched at the warm dampness and a hand instinctively flew to Tyler's head, fingers gripping his soft hair. Tyler whimpered at the feeling.

He was just full of surprises today.

Josh growled and smirked. "What, you like that, baby? Is it nice?" He emphasized his words with soft tugs and Tyler gasped. Josh felt his dick twitch and he forced Tyler's head up to look him in the eyes. 

"Get back to work, lamb." 

Tyler's eyes widened at the pet name. He returned to his previous ministrations, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit. Josh gave him a praise on occasion if he did something particularly good. Tyler began to slowly feel more and more confident, deciding to try his luck. He removed a hand to wrap his lips around Josh's cock.

Josh moaned openly. "Good boy, such a good boy, can't believe you've never done this." His hand tightening in Tyler's hair makes the boy whimper helplessly, sending vibrations down his dick. Josh decides he wants to take full control; but, of course, he's gonna ask consent first. He pulls Tyler off.

"Tyler, I want to take control, but I need to know you're okay with that." 

Tyler nodded. He grinned.

"Wanna know a secret?" Josh nods.

"I didn't choke because I don't have a gag reflex." Tyler gives the boy above him a maliciously sultry smirk. Josh is going to wipe it off his pretty face.

"Hmm, and when did you find this out, baby boy?"

"I uh, I, uh, well... sometimes I practice on things. I never gag..." He stutters.

Josh growled and pushed Tyler's face into his cock. "You better be fuckin' ready, doll, because I'm going to absolutely destroy your throat."

Tyler gasped a moment too late and Josh slammed into his mouth, forcing it through his parted lips. Tyler was true to his word; he didn't gag whatsoever, just went slack and let Josh fuck his throat. Josh was thrusting his hips at a near-punishing pace while he watched his dick slide in and out of Tyler's mouth, lips stretched perfectly tight around him. Honestly, Josh was snarling in utter pleasure, noises strangely animalistic, his features twisted up into a borderline pornographic manner. 

Josh groaned. "I'm going to cum, baby boy. You best swallow it all if you want me to help you with your little "problem." Be a good boy for Daddy."

Tyler knew it. He fucking knew it! What'd he say, Josh had a Daddy kink. The thing was- Tyler wasn't against it. When those words came from Josh's mouth, Tyler straight-up moaned. 

Josh just called himself Daddy. Tyler swore he was in heaven. He began to strategically tongue Josh's cock, his Daddy's cock, as he stared up at him through his long lashes.

Josh hissed and thrust into Tyler's mouth three more times before he pulled out just enough to catch all of his release in the boy's mouth. He came harder than he has in a while, considering he's never topped Tyler before, and some even spilled out the side of his mouth. After he pulled out, Josh watched Tyler swallow and lick his lips, not wanting to miss a drop. Actually, he surged forward and closed his lips around the sides of his Daddy's cock, eating up every bit of cum he could. Josh was overly sensitive and tried to get away, but Tyler won. How couldn't he? Josh couldn't resist. 

"Wow," That's all Josh could say. He knew he liked to dominate. He knew he had a Daddy kink. But God, this was different. Tyler reached down to palm himself but Josh stopped him within a second. 

"You will not touch yourself. You got into this situation on your own, you'll get out on your own. Which means if you want to cum you will cum untouched."

Tyler obeyed with a whimper. "Yes, Daddy."

Josh felt his dick rise. The word "Daddy" should not sound so sexual coming out of anyone's mouth, much less sweet little vanilla Tyler, the top. But goddamn.

Josh stroked himself a couple of times to stay hard, even though that wouldn't really be a problem; he just couldn't let Tyler know that the boy could get virtually anything he wanted just by pouting and using that title. Fuck, Josh is whipped. Fucking screwed, but hey, he'd be screwing someone else within fifteen minutes.

"Go to my room, Tyler." He let himself smirk. "We're only halfway through."

Tyler did as he was told and picked himself off the floor and sped to Josh's room. Unsure of what else to do, he sat on the bed cross-legged and folded his hands in his lap; he wanted to look pretty for Josh. The man in question walked casually into the bedroom like he wasn't going to dick Tyler down good, and crawled onto the bed. He had rid his jeans and his underwear was tight against his body, plus he was hard again. 

Josh grabbed the brunette and forced him onto his hands and knees, manhandling him, so he could slide off Tyler's pants. Tyler allowed him to do so because, well, he kind of had to. Josh pressed down on the small of the younger's back to make him arch up before pressing a few sweet kisses down his spine. He smoothed his hands over Tyler's ass and the boy jumped with a little mewling sound that Josh absolutely ate up. 

He worked Tyler up even more than he was previously and smiled fondly at him. Tyler was about to look back at Josh because he had just randomly stopped touching him, but he gasped as a tongue dragged across his left thigh. Fuck. Oh, fuck.

"Mmf- Daddy?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Josh hummed and pulled the boy's underwear down with his teeth. Once again, fuck.

Tyler decided he would pretend he had no clue what Josh was doing, ("What are you- OH!") and moaned as the dom spat on his hole. Josh spread his cheeks with his hands, taking a moment to just play around because wow, Tyler had a really nice ass; like Josh was proud of his own, but Tyler had a really, really nice ass. He circled his tongue around Tyler's entrance and reached up with one hand to shove his fingers in the younger's face. 

"Suck, kitten." He said plainly. 

Tyler liked that name and was quick to fulfill his request as Josh focused on opening him with his tongue. Tyler licked and sucked on three of Josh's fingers, closing his eyes and gasping shakily. Josh lifted his other hand from Tyler's perky little heart-shaped ass, forcing himself away to really appreciate the sight before him.

The brunette had dropped onto his elbows and gave up on loving Josh's fingers to instead shove his face into one of the pillows in hopes of muffling himself. His ass, all creamy tan skin and heavy curves all wet glistening with Josh’s saliva. If you look up bubble butt in the dictionary it’d show a picture of Tyler’s backside. The majority of his skin was dusted with a soft, petally pink like a camellia. Td;lr, he looked really sexy. He also smelled really fucking good, kind of like woodsy amber with an undertone of citrus, kind of like baby cologne.

Josh pulled himself out of his trance to reach to the bedside drawer, rubbing his cock against Tyler’s ass for good measure. He asked if Tyler wanted him to use a condom, addressing him as baby boy because that name seemed to pull the most reaction out of him.

“No, Daddy, you’re clean and I want to feel all of you.” Tyler panted, looking over his shoulder. “Make me yours.”

That was enough convincing for Josh to grab the lube and pop the cap, coating his fingers in the soupy liquid. He circled two fingers around Tyler’s entrance, confident that he opened him enough earlier with his mouth. Tyler made a groaning sound when Josh pushed them in but rushed to push back onto his Daddy’s fingers, moaning when they went up to the first knuckle. Josh was slightly taken aback at the way Tyler was so desperate even though he’d never done this before. It was honestly just arousing him more. 

Tyler brought his head to look over his shoulder at Josh and felt a tenseness in his tummy at how hungrily he was looking at the bottom. He was biting his lip, machiatto eyes hooded and glittering with lust and pride. His hair pink was scuffed beautifully and he was just... he was hot as hell.

Tyler dropped his head back onto the pillow with a wail. "Yes Daddy, more, ah, yes!" He was suddenly babbling near incoherently before Josh realized he had begun subconsciously thrusting his fingers roughly into the boy out due to his own arousal. Hey, he couldn't honestly help it, and Tyler didn't really seem to mind. Josh also didn't realize his own groans and how he was rutting against Tyler's thigh, being too caught up with other things. Josh took the control he already had under his wing and scissored his fingers to stretch out the boy-- wait, scratch that. This is HIS boy, and he knows it when he gets the reaction he does.

Tyler gasps heavily, shooting up from his position on his elbows to put his weight (which isn't much honestly) onto his hands. He was basically sobbing at this point because fuck this hurts, but also because fuck this is good so it doesn't matter. 

"Daddy, it- hah, it hurts- so- good!" He drawled out and melted under Josh's touch, white-knuckling the poor pillows he had just been cuddling like nobody's business as he played a symphony of loud groans and sobs and needy whimpers. 

Josh decided Tyler was ready for a third finger, pushing it in with the others. Tyler scrambled to grab whatever he could, nearly screaming. Josh quickly thanked whatever being was up there that he no longer lived in his apartment and had his own house; back at that place, with how loud Tyler was being, he would've been kicked out for noise complaints. He purred in satisfaction as Tyler began to clench around his fingers. 

"What do you want, baby? Tell Daddy just what you want, use your words, now." Tyler dropped back onto his elbows.

"Fuck me Daddy, please, fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't even open my mouth because I'm so spent, please, fuck me, please!" Tyler wailed, heaving in and out.

Josh nearly shoved his entire fist in Tyler because, oh my god, Tyler just openly said fuck and he called him Daddy and wow, but he stopped himself. Retracting his fingers and grabbing the lube again, he squeezed some over his cock. Does Tyler want to get fucked? Fine by him. He wants to make him cry with pleasure. 

These were his thoughts as he spread the lube evenly over his dick, stroking himself brutally. Tyler's pretty, needy whine brought him back to earth. He licked his lips before he rubbed his dick between Tyler's ass cheeks, barely dipping in on each pass. 

"Beg," He spat simply. He wouldn't have any problem just pushing right in, but he had a thing for listening to Tyler ramble, now. 

"Oh, Daddy, I need you. I need your thick cock shoved inside me, need you to fuck me 'til I cum screaming, 'til I can't walk for a week. Fuck me and call me pretty names, please, eat me up until there's nothing left. Fuck me so hard I pass out, please, Daddy!" Tyler fucking mewled and pleaded, successfully of course. How could Josh even think to say no?

"Good boy," He whispered.

He thrust in suddenly, all in one go. He found that he honestly didn't give a fuck if it hurt Tyler and actually found it even more arousing to do so. The immediate reaction he got was a beautifully sinful, shaky scream of pure joy. Josh began snapping his hips forward, slapping his pelvis into Tyler's cushiony bottom and digging his fingers into his hipbones, sure to leave bruises. He removed one of his hands to reach in front and pull his boy up by his sex-messy hair. Tyler was so loud that his voice was cracking, and Josh had only ever heard him hit notes this high while he sang, and his cervine eyes spilled hot tears of pleasure. 

Josh's words were liquid sex to him, the praises and pet names and dirty things he said. His eyes screwed shut when Josh switched his angle to slam directly into his prostate, and Josh knew he found it. He pistoned his hips harder, faster, digging his nails into milky flesh hard enough to bleed, delivering a few harsh slaps to Tyler's lower back, earning screams and represses gasps. 

"Oh, fuck, Daddy! I'm, ugh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He cried. 

"Cum for me, kitten. Cum for Daddy, on three," Josh groans.

"One," He warns.

"Two," This time it comes more choked, and he's thrusting faster. 

"Three!" He snarls, pushing himself in one last time. Tyler moans, and it's different.

"Josh," He whimpers. The pink-haired boy's vision goes black 'round the edges for a moment. He loved being called Daddy, but something about Tyler using his given name as he fucked him as hard as he could be astonishingly wonderful. Josh worked him through his orgasm, feeling his own semen leaking out and reaching around Tyler's front to squeeze the rest of his release out of his spent cock. After Tyler had squirmed in oversensitivity and stopped heaving as badly, relaxing a bit, Josh soothingly rubbed the brunette's shoulders as he pulled out. 

Tyler's eyes opened cautiously as if he was deciding how real or dreamlike the encounter as a whole was. When he felt Josh's presence leave the room, he panicked, realizing that Josh might've just wanted sex and only sex. It scared him to admit, considering their entire friendship they'd always just been friends with benefits, but he had gotten... attached, per say. Especially considering Tyler was never bottom until now. 

Josh was panicking for the same reason, but he had a bit more on his mind as well. Did he go too hard? No, Tyler had a safe word, facetious he remembered. Was it, like, bad? Too kinky? 

Maybe- just maybe- it was too good, said a little voice in the back of his head. Maybe Tyler was at a loss for words or wanted Josh to speak first because his throat hurt. So Josh made his way to the master bathroom and grabbed a warm, wet washrag, bringing it back to Tyler. 

The bed sunk down a little with his weight and he started to gently wipe the cum from Tyler's exhausted frame. Tyler gave a savoring sigh, relishing in the sweet feeling; the pink-haired male was true to his word, because he had agreed to fuck him 'til he couldn't move and oh boy, Tyler's entire lower half plus his forearms are numb with pins and needles. 

Josh finished with the washcloth and threw it somewhere he'd find later. He scooped Tyler up in his big arms and carried him to the shower before he stupidly realized Tyler probably couldn't stand, setting on placing Tyler on the edge of the bathtub instead. The water ran and Josh snatched some lavender bubbles he had stored away; Tyler and he always bought stuff like this for situations like this when they had someone over, or just for pampering themselves. This particular scent was one Tyler had said he really loved. He set the plug in the drain and then put Tyler on his throne of water. 

He slipped in as well and slid behind Tyler to hold him in his lap, nuzzling the younger's soft hair. Tyler was pretty much convinced that Josh was just being his usual sweet and courteous self and didn't really care. Pretty much. But- he added bubbles, the lavender ones Tyler had said he really liked, and they were cuddling, and Josh had it in him to sacrifice his own exhaustion to care. 

Josh had hope. Maybe Tyler was just as fascinated by Josh as Josh was to Tyler. Perhaps, so he chanced it. 

"I really like you. Uh, much."

Tyler felt a surprised laugh push out of his beat throat. "Much? I like you much, too."

Josh gulped, suddenly nervous. Now or never. "Would you be willing to like, love me much?" He nearly stuttered. "I mean, uh, you don't have to bu-"

"Josh. Shut up. I love you." Tyler spoke and turned in Josh's arms to kiss the tip of his nose. He grinned. "Much."

Josh reciprocated that grin. "I love you much, too."

They basked in the afterglow for a bit, relaxing. But Tyler suddenly jumped up.

"Where's Rowe?"


End file.
